Many professionals, such as dentists, optometrists, chemists and other scientifically orientated persons, are required, by the nature of their professions, to spend most of their working time in a confined work area. To more efficiently utilize their time, it is important to arrange their offices such that any working material or equipment that they might need will be readily accessible to them.
Arranging furniture to produce an efficiently utilized work area is known to those skilled in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,328 discloses and claims an arrangement of dental equipment and furniture which enables a dentist to work more effectively by using his office more efficiently.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,788 and 3,010,774 also disclose arrangements of office furniture which enable dentists to work more efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,776 further discloses an arrangement of furniture for a chemistry laboratory which more effectively utilizes a limited work space area.
However, it is not believed that any of the above cited art discloses or teaches a concealed frame which is used to support and mount a plurality of individual units of furniture such that the arrangement of the furniture may be varied by interchanging the position of the units on the frame.
It is the object of this invention to provide such a frame.